2013.05.27 - Brooklyn and Methadone
Vance Astrovik floats into the park, a thin shell of blue energy wrapped around his form, suspending him aloft as he flies in. Although out of the closet as a mutant, he doesn't normally make public displays of himself when empowered (if only because his father would be mortified if he were filmed or recognized). But, for today, he wants to get a closer look at the Legion headquarters. He's heard that they're from the future, an idea he can hardly wrap his mind around. That some of them are aliens! From SPACE! He can't help but grin at the very thought, trying not to make too much of a fuss to distract pedestrians or anything of that nature. There is a streak of golden light arrowing for the front doors of the L-shaped building. When it slows, so as to avoid impact, it turns out to be Booster Gold. He has a small black attaché case in one hand, although he is otherwise in full costume. Instead of flying in, he stops and turns, floating up a little higher. He must have spotted Vance, possibly due to the young man's energy signature or however it is Booster's goggles work. The blond man just waves, it's fairly casual. Vance Astrovik raises a hand hesitantly at first, then propels himself a little further out. He's not precisely sure how one interacts with superheroes as of yet. Since he's come to grip with his own abilities, Vance has, of course, thought about taking up a costume, an identity. Hell, he's got at least three dozen sketches and potential codenames all over his room, mostly in notebooks stuffed in his desk. He just hasn't quite made the full leap. He's nervous, though, and not even quite sure what he's there to ask about or for. He just wanted to see. "Um...hello. Sorry, I don't mean to interrupt anything," he says, nodding towards the briefcase. "What, this?" Booster lifts the case in his hand. "Nah, this is mostly related to my day job. Don't worry about it, dude." He grins brightly. "I wasn't sure what you were up to, out here. Did you need help? Or are you just paying a visit?" Booster points upwards, indicating the taller part of the building. "Because I can't blame you for that, it's pretty freakin' sweet." His expression turns thoughtful, then, and with some concern, he asks Vance, "You're not a villain, right?" Vance Astrovik looks back up at the Legion headquarters, a slightly wistful expression passing over his youthful face, "Yeah, it kind of is, isn't it? Um, yeah, just visiting, I-I guess. I don't know. I just wanted to see it. And, um, no, definitely not a villain. If anything, I'd like to be a..." he says, but stops short. How arrogant is it to declare "I want to be a hero"? You don't get to choose 'hero' as a job. You earn it, by doing things, by saving people. So far, Vance hasn't saved anyone or done much of anything, at least in his own view. Sure, he's done a good deed here and there, using his powers to help others out when he could, but hardly anything heroic and certainly nothing that could earn him the right to call himself one. "Oh, I get you." Booster actually laughs a little, as if he could read Vance's thoughts. Telepathy is not one of his powers, but he recognizes the signs. He flies forward and extends a hand to Vance for a handshake. "I'm Booster Gold. I always wanted to be a hero, too. So far, I've learned it's one of those things you have to work at." He gestures at the building again, saying, "Come inside, the lobby and stuff is open to the public. And it's super cool in there." Vance Astrovik blushes - that's right, he honest-to-goodness blushes - at the invitation, glancing back and forth from Booster to the building. On the one hand, he finds the prospect of going inside nerve-wracking, a little overwhelming and almost suspicious. After all, who is he to be going in there? ON the other hand...well, on the other hand, this is the kind of thing he'd trade his left reproductive unit for and he isn't crazy enough to pass up on the opportunity. "I...yeah, that'd be great. Yeah, I'd really like to, I just...I guess I don't know how to get started. I mean, there are so many cats I can get out of trees..." he says. Once Booster brings Vance into the building, the sight there might be rather astonishing, a sight that very few ever get to see: Superman in a headlock, being noogied cheerfully by a redhaired man in a goatee. And it wasn't an attempt to brainwash the Man of Steel at all, as Lightning Lad appears to be laughing. "Man, that was awesome! Next time, I'll try cooling the volcano and you get everyone off the island!" Garth crows. Not that he could actually do it, but hell, it was macho bravado on fine display. "Hell of a job...!" The doors opening catches Garth's eye, and the Winathian Legionnaire quickly lets go of Clarkie. "Hey! Booster! And... hi, whoever you are." Booster finally lands properly, right before the front doors. They open, although this is not particularly amazing technology since you can get this kind of action at supermarkets. The tall man walks in, idly swinging the attaché case in his hand and gesturing with the other. "I don't remember which areas are welcome to the public. The lobby, for sure... I think the commissary as well, because I've seen some regular citizens in there now and then. Oh, hey..." Looking to Vance, he gestures to the two heroes who are goofing around. "That's Lightning Lad, and Superman. Although... you probably know who Superman is." Turning to the latter two, he says, "This is...ah." Pause. He looks to Vance, again. "Sorry, I didn't get your name..." Superman chuckles and shakes his head, "I suppose we could try that. But I would imagine you might end up needing some of my help on your end." He looks up to see Booster and a new friend. "Hello, Booster. Good to see you. Who's your friend?" Superman smiles at Vance and gives him a nod. "Nice to meet you. Happy Memorial Day." Some of the more media savvy in the room may have heard of 'planking', the amusing art form of suddenly going stiff and straight, usually lying down in imitation of a board. Vance seems to be partaking of that particular amusement at the moment, except that he is a) standing up and b) doesn't look at all amused. The blush he had outside has turned quite pale, and his brown eyes get very, very wide. His telekinetic field had already been reabsorbed when Booster lead him inside, but there has to be something keeping him aloft, because he's still about a foot off the ground, just frozen. Finally, with his interior monologue going "HolycrapSupermanitsSupermanLightningLadBoostergoldOHMHYGODITSSUPERMAN!" he finally forces his mouth to move, "Hi. Vance I am. Am Vance. As. Tro. Vik. Vance Astrovik? Astrovik. Superman. You. Hi." Amused, Garth glances at Superman, before grinning. "So, Lightning Lad here, and nothing I say is going to matter because you're starstruck, are you?" Stepping aside, Garth gives way to the Man of Steel, pausing to grin at Booster. "I see why you brought him in. He's a flyer, is he?" Garth comments, as he takes a few step to peek at a security monitor, doing a quick check of what the security system says. No identity yet, specific powers range... "It's good to see you again, too, Superman!" Booster's smile is brilliant but genuine as he nods to the Man of Steel. In reply to Garth's question, he says, "Yeah, although I think he has some other stuff going on, but I'm not good at analyzing that kind of thing..." he trails off as he notices the guest's flummoxed condition. "Hey, bro, it's okay." Reaching out, he gives Vance a companionable pat on the shoulder. Superman chuckles a bit as the young man stutters along. Truth be told he's used to this sort of response, and does his best to put the hero at ease. Astrovik, huh? You new to these parts? Either way, if you can put up with Booster, you're a friend of ours." Vance Astrovik feels more than a little embarrassed. You're making a fool of yourself in front of Superman, Astrovik. Pull it together! Plus, he's being terribly rude to the other heroes, and his Jewish mother back in Brooklyn would get out the wooden spoon if she realized he was being rude. The pat on the shoulder from Booster helps, too, reminding him that he's in the real world and has to act like a real person, "Yes, um, Vance Astrovik, sir. Mr. Lad, sir," he says, adding a nod to Garth, "I, um...yes, I can fly. And move things with my mind, I'm...telekinetic, I think the term is? I can also make shield to protect myself in times of trouble, or even other people. Oh, and Mr. Gold has been really nice and everything, I...I'm...I'm very grateful he says," looking around at everyone and feeling more than a bit bewildered. Things checked out, although Garth does intend to keep an eye on, just in case. Still, the Winathian can't help but grin like a loon over the reaction Superman gets. And maybe a bit envious too, but hell, Clarkie's earned it. "Well, take a deep breath, Vance. You can just call me Garth. So, uh..." Garth looks towards Booster. "What did you tell him about us? Oh well, welcome to the Legion headquarters. We're still new here, but we've got members from just about every United Planets member, and others not part of the UP, too. So, you're from around here?" Booster smirks and points Superman's way, in a general, "oh, you" manner. Quietly, in Interlac, he says, "" He looks faintly concerned, though; Vance seems young, but what if the poor kid has a heart attack? So, in English, he says, "I didn't tell him much of anything, just that we have a super rad headquarters and he should come inside and have a look. Also, I think he's interested in the whole hero-biz... aren't you?" He looks to Vance, arching an eyebrow. "Booster is right, Vance. This place is pretty high tech. And we're always looking for people to help us out. You've already discussed your powers. What else makes you want to be a hero?" Superman nods to Garth, "There are about a billion of us here. I don't think it'd be too hard to find a way to get this guy a tour." Vance Astrovik starts to get a handle on himself, thinking of it almost like a test or a big game in basketball, settling his nerves the way he used to do. Never let 'em see you sweat. On the other hand, he just said UNITED PLANETS with a straight face. Holy guacamole. "Garth. Thanks," he says. At Booster's words and Superman's encouragement, he manages a nod, "I do. I wanted to...long before I even knew I had powers. I'm a mutant, you see. And...doesn't every kid want to be a hero? Want to do good, make his mother proud, stand up against evil? Isn't that what pretty much every story we read and movie we see all about? Especially if you have powers, because, if you aren't doing good...well, then you're doing bad. No worse sin than standing by and doing nothing," he says. "Ah, okay," Garth says, not even batting an eye at 'mutant'. Like, what? "Yeah, don't we all?" Grinning, Garth walks over to a display, pushing a button. A holo vid pops up, floating in midair, translucent and very much 3D-esque. It's a simple video, one that details the very basics of the Legion of Super-Heroes. And it all begins with three teenagers, who had a dream. Gathering like-minded people from all over different planets, even a Kryptonian from the past, various people parade by in the video, including shots of people in action, ending with an impromptu group shot, and the (L*) symbol. The Legion of Super-Heroes. "What do you think?" Garth comments. Truth be told, this was the first time they'd tried it out for tourists... (And er, sorry, Booster, not in it. Now.) Booster Gold has his arms lightly folded, rubbing his chin with one hand as he looks thoughtful. This is either a good thing or a bad thing, depending upon where one is metaphorically standing. He then turns that hand and quietly speaks into the Legion ring on his finger, in Interlac. "" Then, he touches the side of his goggles, near his ear and says, "Skeets." "Yes, sir!" a little golden egg-shaped robot flies in and obediently hovers just behind Booster's right shoulder. Superman smiles and nods approvingly at Vance's comments about wanting to be a hero and the sin of sloth. "I couldn't have said it better myself, kid. I for one am excited you're interested in taking on this responsibility." Superman watches the movie with a handful of mirth. Every class had one. That kid who was first to raise his hand, that paid attention to everything the teacher said. The one who didn't disrupt class ever, even during the movies, even when there was a substitute. Vance Astrovik is very much that kid and it shows as he watches the video with eager eyes. He might not be a good test audience, because he's far from a typical teenager of his age, but he's certainly keen, even once faux-punching the air in time with one of the depicted adventures in a "go get 'em" gesture. AS it winds down, he stands a bit taller, especially after being praised by Superman, "I...I would very much like the chance to do that. To be that. Wow, you...you guys really are from the future. And you're really Superman. Holy cow." he says, and then he looks over at Booster, "Why weren't you in that?" As Rokk Krinn replies, << Sounds good, Booster. See what the local regs on combat classes are and who wants to teach them, >> Garth scratches his chin as he considers both Booster's proposal and then Vance's comment, before he brings his ring back up. << How about opening a small Legion Academy for people who might be interested in trying out? We got a space cadet here, Rokk. You know the type. All-starry-eyed and I think he's looking at Superman like, well... the way Booster looks at Wonder Woman. >> Booster gives Garth a little frown at that last comment he makes in Space Language. Rather than address it, he tells Vance, "I'm not from the 31st Century, I'm from the 25th Century. There is no Legion there, heck... there are no superheroes there, and any power-usage is against the law." He raises his hands to indicate the building, saying, "I met these guys, and Superman, when the ship that ended up becoming this place crash-landed here. I had a try-out, in order to join up." Superman's eyebrow goes up as Garth mentions the bit about Vance looking at the Man of Steel the way that Booster looks at Diana. There's a whole lot going on in that statement, and none of it particularly good or wholesome. In any event, as the film makes towards its end, Superman stands quietly, letting the others talk about things like recruitment. Vance Astrovik doesn't speak Space Language, thus avoiding a superheroic re-enactment of the "Oooooooh, Mongo straight!" scene from Blazing Saddles. Vance only admire Sheriff Bart, er, Superman. Not that there's anything wrong with that. "A try-out? What kind of try-out?" he asks, trying not to get his hopes up too much. He's got the powers, yes, and he's gotten decent with them, but he doesn't have a lot of experience, not like Booster must've had being the only hero in his future. And Vance's fighting experience is mostly of the Greco-Roman kind...not that there's anything wrong with that. << We're doing fine on a case-by-case-basis-- by which I mean, no, are you crazy, I can't track that. If you think he should try out, sponsor him and he can get in line, >> the ring retorts back, Rokk sounding exasperated in a 'oh GARTH' way. Rubbing his goatee, Garth looks at Vance, before shaking his head. "Well, I have no idea if you're ready, but it won't hurt if you try out. Fine." He glances at Booster and Superman, respectively, the eyebrow arched as if to ask if one of them wanted to take a chance on sponsoring him, as he was going to run the test. Booster actually seems a little taken aback, and then concerned. He says to Garth, in Interlac, "" He shrugs a bit, and tells Vance in English, "Basically, a practical show of your powers. Since they want to ensure you're capable of using them in any situation. That's... kind of it, in a nutshell. It wouldn't kill you or anything." He pauses, and gives Lightning Lad and Superman a questioning look that says, 'It won't, will it?' "I'll sponsor him," Superman says as he folds his arms over his chest and looks towards Garth. "I'm sure he'll do great." Vance Astrovik finds himself sticking his chest out even more. Sponsored by Superman. Holy cow. He's going to be journaling like NUTS tonight! In the meantime, though, he puts on his bravest face, nodding at Booster's statement, even as he senses a bit of doubt from Garth. "I'd like to try. Even if there is a risk. Because that's what I'm asking for, the chance to risk myself for others. So why shouldn't I be willing to take a risk on myself?" he says. He looks over at Superman hesitantly and says, "I'll...I'll try to make you proud, sir." Lifting his ring to, Garth comments, << Okay, Kal just sponsored Vance. >> Walking over, Garth takes a peek at the security screening, and then nods. << Psych checks out. Okay. >> Scratching his goatee, Garth looks at Vance, before nodding. "All right, Supes. We need a bit of time to set up, so just contact us when you can try out... not now, we need to sort out an appropriate test." Running his hand through his hair, Garth glances at Booster. << He's young. What do you want to do, be his booster seat? >> <<"Excellent. Now let's get our two pending tryouts over with so we can do his.">> the reply from Rokk comes over the rings of the Legionnaires. Booster tilts his head, looking from Superman to Vance. He says, "Okay, I'm convinced. Maybe a trial by fire is the way to know if you're cut out for this life." He turns to hand his attaché case off to his floating valet droid, then adds, "...I'm pretty sure you won't get set on fire, Vance, but don't quote me on that." Superman chuckles, following up Booster's comment. "You'll be fine. Garth will make sure that you're never in any real danger." He grimaces and looks at Lightning Lad. And then thought cannot help but enter his head. Probably. He'll probably be fine, Vance Astrovik nods to Garth, 'Of course, I can...if you want my class schedule and then, well, I work two nights a week bussing tables at Romano's, then I valet on the weekends, but that's incidental, mostly weddings and stuff, but that's not steady or anything. Oh, and I have my volunteer stuff with Habitat for Humanity. Oh, shoot, and I'm working the table for the Red Cross blood drive on campus, but I could get somebody to cover me on that if I need to..." he says. He pulls out his phone, quickly going through his schedule. To Booster and Supes, he nods and smiles, as if completely unconcerned, "Don't worry. I can do it. Even if it's fire. If there's anything I can study or practice, though...unless it's meant to be totally surprise, which I completely understand, but if there are study materials I can do...oh, is there a written exam? Of, like, galactic bylaws we have to enforce? Because I'm really good at cramming..." Flashing a grin that almost seems to sparkle with a bit of electricity, Garth nods. "Well, we have a couple of other tryouts we need to complete, but we will do what we can. We need to see whether you have what it takes to be a Legionnaire." Rubbing his chin, Garth brings his hand to his mouth again. << Kid wants to see study materials. Can I just hand him the charter? >> << Uh, you can hand him the several charters we have on record. >> Rokk replies. Garth stares at his ring like it was crazy, before shrugging. "All right, uh... you got a omnicron or something? We can give you several," Garth replies, his expression clearly a 'Man if you get through these, you are really crazy'. "They don't have omnis in this era," Booster explains to Garth. "They have... uh. Skeets...?" "Smartphones and tablet computers, sir!" Skeets, the hovering droid, responds promptly. Booster snaps his fingers and points at his valet droid while looking at Garth. He tells Vance, "I'd say that the best thing you can do is make sure you've got faith in your powers and your wits. Costume, codename, and secret identity are probably optional." Superman nods at Booster's words, "And, if you stick to what your heart says...in lieu of memorization...you should be fine." Vance Astrovik gets kind of mixed signals from the group and that's fine. He'll just cover all of his bases, "I'd still like the materials, just in case. I mean, it couldn't hurt, right?" he says to Garth. "My heart...my will...that I feel...pretty strongly about. I know I can do it. Ooooooh, gosh, codenames, I forgot...ungh, I've been trying to think of so many, but my powers just don't...I mean, what am I? The Mover? The Thrower? That sounds terrible...I mean, I like descriptive stuff, like, say, Superman, you're...you're Super! Right? So that's easy. Lightning Lad, BOOM, you've got lightning, it's easy. And Booster Gold, you, uh...you...boost..." he frowns, a little confused, "Well, you're definitely gold, anyway. Oh, and...where do you get costumes? Is there, like, a superhero Gap? IN A SECRET SUPERHERO MALL?!?" "Uh... Space Cadet?" Garth grins. "No, you'd probably grow out of it. Uh... something with Boy, Lad... let's see. TK Lad, Astro Lad, Astro Boy..." Shaking his head, Garth shrugs. "Or you can do like Laurel Gand, and just skip a codename. Personally, I think part of the fun is having codenames. Right, Booster Gold?" "Ah... yeeeah. My hero name was supposed to be 'Goldstar'," Booster admits, shrugging a little, his mouth pulling to the right in a faint grimace. "Hence the star insignia on my chest. But after my first public incident that drew in the press, that got mangled up with my nickname, which is Booster. From when I used to play football. And if you re-brand yourself it just looks wishy washy, so I'm stuck with it." He lifts a finger as he adds, "The moral of the story is... put out your own press releases so you can control how your image is manipulated in the media." "You can say that again," Superman echoes. "I got my name when a reporter from the Daily Planet took control of how I presented myself. I swear for the first year, people expected me to be some giant self-absorbed idiot." He chuckles, "You gotta get out in front of it." Vance Astrovik nods, 'I'll...I'll think about it. No Super Mall, though, huh? I guess...I might be able to get my Mom to sew something..." he thinks. So long as Dad doesn't find out, of course. God, his father will explode when he finds...no, he's not going to think about that right now. He's put that behind him. Don't linger on it. The old man will just have to deal. "Well, I think they all fit. Booster Gold sounds good, even if it was by accident. And you are super, Superman." he says. "I appreciate the opportunity the Legion is giving me. I promise, I'm going to make the most of it." "Your mom makes your clothes?" For some reason, Garth starts laughing. The gales of laughter is interrupted as Garth asks, "Do you have a sweater vest?" before looking at Superman, grinning widely. "Oh, wow. I didn't realize that's how it happened for you, too," Booster turns to look at Superman, eyebrows raised behind his goggles. "You know, I have to admit, I expected you to be... you know, noble and kind and stuff because that's what's in the history books. I sure didn't expect you to be a cool dude, too." This seems to be sincere. But it is always kind of awkward to dwell on this kind of thing, so Booster moves on a little hurriedly, telling Vance, "Just wear something comfortable. You can worry about your branding, later." Superman grins at Vance, "There's a lady in the Avengers who's really good with fashion. She's got an eye toward flair, marketing, and that sort of thing. I'm sure I could make a phone call or two and she might be willing to meet with you about it." Superman smiles at Booster, "Thanks, man. I think you're pretty cool too." Vance Astrovik furrows his brow at Garth, "No, but I can't go buying a costume at Macy's. And, for the record, I'd be lucky if my mother made all my clothes, she's a damn good seamstress, I'm just not such a selfish jerk as to expect her to..." And he does have several sweater vests, for the record. "But I'll figure something out. Perhaps the lady Superman suggested. I just. And I don't think of it as branding. I mean, I'm not going to make any money out of it," he says. "Heh. I wouldn't worry too much about clothing," Garth replies, patting Vance on the shoulder. "It's hard to believe, but we found this guy once wearing the sweater vest his mom made for him. It was fantastic," Garth replies as he motions towards Superman, grinning widely. Looking towards Booster, Garth grins. "Yeah. Wear whatever you want, we'll sort out your costume later." It is difficult to read Booster Gold's moods most of the time, since he tends to project a general aura of cheerful energy regardless of what he is actually feeling. Superman's comment elicits a quiet, "Thank you," rather than a flippant response, which means it was probably kind of important. He turns away to reclaim his attaché case from Skeets, who has been obediently holding it. "Well, being a hero just for the money is the wrong reason to do it, anyway. You may want to keep a part-time job, just a suggestion." Superman chuckles, "Well, speaking of my mother. Who is a fantastic seamstress and general all around good lady. I told her I'd be home for dinner tonight for the holiday." Superman looks down at his hands and notices a yellow color. He makes a face, but thinks nothing more of it. "In any event, I should get going." Metropolis? So fancy and shiny compared to where Rain normally works... It's almost dazzling, making her head spin a bit. And unlike Gotham, the pigeons aren't armed and dangerous. It boggles her. Does it too, have a dark side? Well, whatever. She has a box of yarn to deliver. She keeps the box under one arm as she walks along, heading into the lobby. She looks to the piece of paper she carries. "Hmm. I don't know... maybe it was left..." Man, she can't just up and cast a divination spell here, either. But then. Wait. Is that - whoa, it is Superman. And Booster and - she might not be too familiar with Vance, but it's still neat! And a Garth. "Oh huh. Wow." Vance Astrovik feels better than Superman's Mom makes him things, too, although...holy cow, Superman has a Mom?!? Things you don't really think about. At Booster's advice, he nods, "Oh, believe me, I'm keeping my jobs. I have to pay for rent, food, tuition, the train and, well, if I ever get a girlfriend..." he says. "Speaking of which, I have a shift at Romano's pretty soon and Luigi is going to throw a fit if I'm late..." he says, starting to turn towards the door, then freezing, "I mean...thank you so much for the opportunity, I'll, um, be in touch about my schedule and, I mean, it's so amazing, the opportunity and the meeting and the chance to be a Legionnaire and...oh!" he says, suddenly turning to see Rain standing there, and running a hand through his floppy bangs, "Um...hi." As Superman tilts his head. "I have matters to attend to," he says, as he waves to Rain, smiles at Vance, and starts to leave, before Garth pounces onto him. "Hey, wait, Supes, do it for him! Do it for him!" "Garth," Superman says, embarrassed. "C'mon, you have to do it." Resignedly, Superman puts on his brightest smile, brings his fingers to his brow in a small salute, and waves. "Up, up, and away!" And then there was a blue, yellow, and red streak as he flies out of the building and out into the Metropolis sky. "Sprock, yeah!" Garth exclaims, before he nods at the newcomer. "Hello," he greets, doing a quick surreptitious check of the security scans to see what was going on. Didn't trigger anything, so... safe? "Okay, I didn't know he actually did that," Booster admits, with regards to Superman's 'catchphrase', as it were, when he departs. "I just assumed it was made up for the history books." He then tells Vance, "No sweat, dude. I've been working at a Sundollar coffee place for a few weeks, I know it can get rough if you annoy your supervisor. Although," he leans slightly to one side, towards Garth, as he says, "I might be able to drop that job, because I just signed a contract with the Looker, Incorporated agency. Which was why I was on my way over here. The owner had asked if I knew--" but what he knew remains a mystery for the moment. Instead he glances back over his shoulder then turns to greet Rain with a cheerful, "Hello, ma'am." Huh! Rain smiles and waves back to Superman, though she stifles a giggle as Garth has him say a line as he flies off. Aw. Rain seems amused, and does her best not to look like she's eavesdropping or totally in awe of seeing people. Ahem. "Oh! Um, hello, sorry. Just - passing through," She looks more awkward than a hippo on the runway. "Though, I don't think any of you are the ones who ordered some yarn?" She looks between the group. Vance Astrovik watches Superman fly away with pure, fanboy glee, his smile wide as a metaphorical canyon as he watches the Big Blue Boy Scout streak off into the sky. To Garth, he just says, "Thanks." For that and not just for that. To Booster, he grins, "Yeah, he'll have me washing dishes until three in the morning if I'm late, and I've got an aerodynamics quiz in the morning..." he nods. And to Rain, as his brown eyes start to glow blue, enveloping him in a thin film of baby blue energy that clings to him like a second skin, "Not yet...but give me some time. I'm gonna get...a costume!" he says, laughing in delight. Him. A real superhero. With a costume! And a codename...oy vey, the codename...well, he'll figure it out. But, for now, he's got to get to work, or else this superhero won't be able to pay for superhero yarn. "Goodbye, everyone. I'll be back...and soon!" he says, following in Superman's wake as he flies up, up and a little bit to the left. "'... and soon' doesn't have the same ring to it as 'up, up and away'," Garth observes, waving as Vance departs. Tilting his head towards Rain, the Winathian shakes his head. "I haven't ordered any yarn. Uh... who would...?" Bringing his ring to his mouth, Garth calls out in Interlac, << Did anyone order any yarn? >> "I..." Booster turns his head and quietly murmurs to Skeets, "What is yarn?" When Skeets replies, it is not in English, nor is it in Interlac. Booster clearly understands the robot, however, and he says to Rain, "No, ma'am, I didn't order it. Lightning Lad, here..." He gestures towards Garth, "Is checking to see if anyone else in the base may have done so." Aw. Rain smiles at Vance. "Good luck! I bet you'll get an awesome one," She nods. She seems glad he's happy. Superhero yarn, indeed. "Bye! Have a good evening!" She pauses at Booster's words. "Oh, I see. Thank you," She nods. "Um, well. If not, it's okay. They probably just got a number mixed up or something," She waves a hand. "No big deal." She is standing near Booster and Garth, holding a box of - yarn. And a slip of paper. "I'm sorry about that." Awkward. "No problem, miss..." Garth greets. "Name's Garth. Though I also answer to Lightning Lad. This is Booster Gold, and we're in the Legion of Super-Heroes headquarters." There was a quick nod to Booster about his 'Looker' agency, though he would have to ask later, with company about. Without an answer coming, Garth shakes his head. "I don't think anyone ordered any yarn... is it an urgent delivery?" "It's a type of string made out of sheep," Booster explains to Garth, although without admitting that he doesn't know what a 'sheep' is, either other than some kind of smaller, softer cow. To Rain, he extends his hand, since he has been introduced. "It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am. And welcome to Legion headquarters. Oh..." A troubling thought occurs to him. "I... really hope there wasn't another building here that got squashed when the ship landed. Maybe it was for... that address?" Introductions abound, legionnaires on onside, the delivery person on the other. From the floor grows a person - a woman, even, in a costume, muted by Legion standards, of green and violet. She reaches out and takes the package from Rain. "It's mine," she says. "Your currency," she adds, handing over a small collection of bills. Headshake from Rain. "Nope. But it is really nice yarn, and I would feel bad if it were late." She peers at the box. Then a smile. "Pleased to meet you, Booster and Garth. And Lightning Lad. Neat. Very alliterative," She replies. "I'm Rain. Just Rain." Because oh, gods and goddesses, her real name is painfully dorky. She carefully accepts Booster's hand, shifting the box over. Then a pause, and she headshakes. She's pretty sure it wasn't for the building... Then a blink as the floor grows a person. She smiles. "Hello, ma'am! And here you go. Thank you," She nods and carefully accepts the bills. She's a quietly grateful courier and seems polite enough. If awkward. Definitely. Awkward. Very awkward, because based on what Garth knew about this Shrinking Violet... er... Atom Girl, there's just a stunned look on his face. Pointing a finger at Salu, Garth stammers, "Y...y-you ordered yarn?" Being from an agriculture world, the Winathian's familiar enough with wool and yarn, but... "You knit?" Somehow this seemed so very wrong... so wrong that Garth forgets for a minute that saying something wrong around this version of Salu might get a gun pointed up underneath his chin. Booster and Skeets exchange glances, because Garth's reaction is a little baffling to the both of them. Cautiously, Booster inquires, "What's 'knit'? I know it has to do with bones, but..." His hand opens in a vague gesture and then he is quiet. Considering how grim Salu can be, he is no longer certain he wants to know what she intends to do with sheep-string. Something terrible? Probably. "Yes," Salu says to Garth, taking the box and yanking it open, taking a brief look inside and then closing it, tucking it under her arm. "Do you use all the goods you purchase?" she asks. "There's lots of uses for yarn," she says. Salu finally rolls her eyes. "I've acquired a small Earth feline. I'm told this is affordable entertainment." Rain is either fearless or just odd. Probably the second. She blinks, looking between them. "Knitting. You use a pair of needles and yarn to make items, usually clothing. Like uh, socks, or shirts." She explains. At least she's a token Earthling. "A lot of people like it because it's relaxing and you make stuff," She shrugs and smiles. "But cats do like yarn. It's thoughtful of you ma'am," She offers. She digs people who like cats, though there is some bias as Rain is a witch. "Um. I won't overstay my welcome but if I can answer any questions," Nod. Why not? Otherwise, Rain isn't sure she would want to intrude and bother folks. Not ones who could launch her to the moon on a whim. "... well, uh..." Now Booster's comment makes Garth pause, considering the various things Salu could get up to with a yarn. HAUNTED NIGHTMARE: Salu looming in the darkness, laughing maniacally as she garrotes Garth with yarn. DEAD MAN'S HAND: Salu laughing maniacally as she drags Garth around with a hangman's noose made of yarn. ROBOT DREAMS: Salu laughing maniacally as she makes a giant Computo out of yarn, commanding DESTRUCTION. "Uh... you... adopted a cat?" Garth asks. DEATH OF A THOUSAND SCRATCHES: Salu laughing maniacally as a large cat rolls up Garth into a ball of yarn and plays with it in the air. "... uh... yes, whatever you want," Garth says, taking a step behind Booster. A faint expression of horror grows on Booster's face, when Salu mentions she will be doing this to some poor, innocent cat. It does not help when Rain chimes in and explains that needles are also involved. After that, it's a little confusing, because socks and shirts are generally not harmful items. Unless they are ugly, but even then it is only mental anguish. His eyebrows arch and his lips purse a bit as he seems to allow for the idea that Salu is not planning any cruelty, at least not with this 'yarn'. So, in a weak tone he asks Salu, "...what's the name of your kitty cat?" "I fetched it from an abandoned house at the waterfront yesterday," Salu says. "I found out the...shelter?...is closed today, some human holiday," she waves a hand. "Would you rather I return it? Cold," she says very judgmentally towards Garth. The woman turns slightly so she gets a better look at Booster. "I didn't think it needed one. Does it?" Blink. At the expression of horror, Rain looks confused. Why is knitting scary? "Like, knitting. With long, blunt needles. You use the shaft of the needle to hold onto your yarn...?" She motions. Like grandmas do! Is it that scary? She tries to step away from her earthcentric perspective, but she just looks confused. There's a glance between the three. A nod at Salu. "An American holiday. Most people get a day of. It's really nice of you to adopt a kitty. Sometimes, it's nice to give the cat a name - it's more for the person than the cat, I think. They respond more to names that have an 'ee' on the end. I have no idea why. Cats are very mysterious," Rain is uncertain. She shrugs and looks very, very confused. "Ihavenoideasorry." No, no, Booster, Salu wouldn't do that to a poor innocent cat. She'd be more likely to use it for destructive purposes. Garth's expression clears however, as he tilts his head at Salu. "Oh... huh. Maybe you're more like Vi than I thought," the Winathian comments. "Er, you know, Vi had a soft spot for animals and..." His voice trails off, because, you know. ATOM GIRL. "It's fine, it's fine, just keep the cat." And maybe she'd stop glowering at him. "Well... sure, in case there's another cat around. Then we'd be able to know which cat we were talking about, if we need to talk about them." It seems like a practical idea to Booster, who never had a pet but at least understands how such things are supposed to work. He rubs his chin as he thinks about this, then he brightens up and says, "You could name it Isotope. Then you'd be thematic." He then explains to Rain, "We don't really have cats, where I'm from. I mean, synthetic ones, of course, but not... you know, meat-based cats." Salu shakes her head slowly at Garth. "I am Vi," she says. "Would you want to be compared to the Garth I'' know?" she asks, her voice including the tone of a threat. "I didn't think we had more than one," she says to Booster. "I could name it Brooklyn, after where I found it," she suggests. "Unless you prefer Methadone?" Meat. Based. Cats. Rain just kind of blinks owlishly. Well, it's rude to be Earth and timecentric! So she's trying. She listens and nods. "I see. Just be sure it has scratching posts. There's cardboard ones you can get cheaply. If it gets bored, it'll shred things," Is all she offers. Her eyes widen at the threat and looks between the group. "Isotope is kind of cute," She considers. "The cats can keep one another company, but um, I'm - not gonna be - all rude, so I apologize." Right. She glances between the group. Again. She has no idea what's going on, and nods to Booster. "I see. Non-meat based pets are still very much in beta for now," She notes, "Short of some very cutting edge technology or toys." Salu is standing around holding a box of yarn opposite Rain, who has come to deliver it, Garth is staring at Salu with a mix of healthy respect, terror, and acknowledgement, and Booster is... thinking, rubbing his chin. FEAR. "Not really, but... yeah," Garth replies, running a hand through his hair. "Must say, though, it's really ''interesting picturing what you could've been doing with a cat." RAIN'S MENTAL IMAGE: Salu with pretty flower in hair dangling yarn string over playful kitty. BOOSTER'S MENTAL IMAGE: Salu garroting said cat with yarn. GARTH'S MENTAL IMAGE: Salu training the cat to be a total NEKO NINJA with GUNS. "... uh, right. So you're going to keep that cat? It'd be good for you, I think." And Garth was going to sleep with the air vents closed and the door locked, thank you. "Well, I dunno," Booster says, to Salu. "I've been to Brooklyn, but I've never even tried Methadone." He leans back slightly and raises his hand; Skeets dutifully gives him a high-5 with one of his extendible pincher arms. "It's a living," remarks Skeets. "I think you should name it whatever you want, I mean, it's your cat," Booster tells Salu, graciously. He then assures Rain, "You're not being rude. This is basically the public area of the base, anyhow... all the dangerous and secret stuff is further in. So don't think you're intruding or anything." "It was abandoned," Salu reminds Booster. "You really only listen to every fifth word, don't you?" she asks. "I haven't decided. It is rather adorable. My people don't usually keep pets, being as space-conscious as we are." Salu Digby flails an arm. "Why don't you just tell her out secret identities too?" Blink. Rain pauses. She looks worried. She holds up her hands, though she smiles to Booster. "Thanks," She nods. A look back to Salu. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. Cats are pretty good about apartments and small spaces. If it makes you feel better, I flew over on a broomstick," She offers. "I don't tell people that much, but," She shrugs. Maybe it's reassuring? "And er, well, generally names are something sentimental or given to the cat because it has a particular quality. Like Sir Fluffington or something. Or Gizmo or... y'know." She is thoughtful. "Ahhh, if you want to keep it," Garth says, "go for it. I don't see why we wouldn't have the room." The young man pauses, to regard Rain with a curious look. "You fly with a broom? Huh. What did you do to it? I mean, we have stories about people who fly on brooms, and... well... uh..." He glances at Skeets now. You got an answer, Booster's brain? "I was making a joke," Booster tells Salu, a little exasperated. "Trying to," Skeets modifies, for more accuracy. Booster puts his hand on Skeets and shoves him away, although the placid little droid just bobs back into place. "And in any case, this is a super-hero headquarters, so by definition it's going to have dangerous and secret stuff inside," Booster adds, to Salu, before resting his hands on his hips. Skeets turns to look at Garth, then turns to look Rain up and down. "Are you a witch, ma'am?" the droid inquires, politely. "Maybe I will!" Salu tosses at Garth, just to be contradictory. She skips attention to Rain. "A flight broom?" she asks. "Not as convenient as a ring," she says. "Still a sight better than the rickety flying machines most of you humans have," she says. Rain watches the exchange and nods. She holds out her now free hand, and poof! A broom. She shrugs and smiles, "As do we. I think us broom fliers were a lot more common back in the day, but you know, this science and medicine stuff is pretty nice overall," She offers. She seems amused by the exchange between Garth, Skeets and Booster. She nods at Skeets. "Yup! Hedge witch, but - yup." Subclass. She looks to Salu, "Well, I suspect a ring would be way more convenient," She nods. "But it is pretty nice." She seems more amused by the rickety flying machines comment. "They're a lot better today than before." "... Huh. You mean, uh... you use... magic?" Now Garth frowns, as he looks at Salu and Booster. "What's a hedge witch do?" he asks, frowning. "Actually... I haven't seen a hedge around in cities these days... but home had plenty." "Oh, well that's neat," Booster says to Rain, as if this were as normal as anything else in the room. It is, possibly, more normal than anything else in the room. "I know there are a lot of superheroes who utilize magic, I mean I don't understand how it works, but... I don't understand how a lot of things work but those things still happen." He pre-emptively puts his hand on Skeets' 'face' and shoves the little droid away again. "Oh, like Jeckie," Salu says, rather knowingly. "I don't think her magic lets her fly, though," she says. "Maybe. She does like to keep secrets," she muses aloud. "She hasn't shown up here, has she?" she asks. She hasn't met her yet, although that doesn't strictly mean she's not around, as Salu has learned. "Yup! Strictly speaking, some of it is likely me tilting probability. I helped make interdimensional cell phones once, but that was kind of a doozy," She admits. "Strictly speaking, hedge witches often focus on shamanism and herbalism. Mom said we were hedge witches. Some also use it to refer to the degree of power. I am a lesser," Rain remarks. She smiles to Booster. "Some magic systems are codified more than others." She glances around. "But I don't mind explaining what I can. Though, broom stick travel does have downsides, too." Ugh, pigeons. "Oh... huh, interdimensional cell ph..." Garth's voice trails off as he considers that, before looking at Booster and Salu with wide eyes. "... Wait, you have experience working with interdimensions? Oh sprock... think she can help Brainy?" Pause. "Ahhh, Brainy probably wouldn't want to hear of someone else helping. 'I am perfectly fine of handling things myself with my 12th level intelligence, Garth,' he'll say and then give me the look like I'm the dumbest person in the Legion." "Oh hey, yeah..." Booster reaches out to push Garth's shoulder, not as a shove but as typical guy-contact when acknowledging that another guy has had a good idea. "Well, just convince him, I bet he doesn't know a lot about magic, does he?" He waves a hand then, and informs Salu, "And Projectra is here, she's... you remember, we mentioned her... chest, remember?" He's trying to be tactful. "That could be very useful," Salu says, giving Rain a look. "We'll discuss it later. I should attend to the feline. I don't want to have my uniforms destroyed." She shifts the box and holds it in both hands. "No. My brain is trying to protect itself," Salu says to Booster as she passes. She lifts up off the floor and begins to fly through the headquarters. Oh my. Rain waves to Salu. "I see. And sure thing! Good luck to you and kitty," Smile. Aww. "I like cats," She admits. A look to Garth and she nods. "Well, a bit. It does depend on the nature of the dimension but it is doable for some things to reach across. Mind, I had help for the power source. I'm not a very strong witch, but with a bit of a boost..." Well, you know. Then a faint smile. "I am sure if he is Brainy, he is very smart." She pauses. Projectra? her chest? Rain's eyebrows lift. She looks baffled. "Um." There's a quick wave to Salu, followed by a short muttered "I knew that cat was gonna be a death-cat", before Garth shakes his head, looking back at Rain. "Well, if you have ideas and if we can talk Brainy into working with magic, maybe. We should introduce you to Brainy. Uh... let's see if he's available. Bringing his ring to his mouth, Garth calls. << Hey Brainy? You there? It's Garth. Uh... I've got something you might want to listen to. I don't know if it's one step below evolved human brains or something you might actually find useful with your twelfth-level intelligence... >> "Well yeah if you frame it like that, he might not want to deal with it," Booster frowns disapprovingly at Garth, then rolls his eyes and looks to Rain with a faint grin. This guy, right? He points Garth's way with his thumb. "Don't worry about power strength and so on, it's more the... uh, theory, I guess... that's interesting. And useful. A lot of people in the Legion are from other time-lines, so you can see why it's important!" "I'm glad people meet and befriend the animals around here," Rain considers. She looks to Garth and hms. "Well. I did keep my ritual's notes. It was more finding what signal crossed dimensions and amplifying it enough that phones could reach through," She explains. "I am sure there is a more complex way, but 3g across a magic realm is so handy," She admits. "I did the ritual near a tower, as well." Then a smile to Booster. She just quietly goes with it. "I understand. That would be pretty important. I haven't work much with time stuff, but- I suppose if timelines are like bubble dimensions of their own..." Hmm. "Then the problem becomes making sure the signal reaches. I suppose there's a time and test for all of it." Still. "I have no idea what you just said," Garth replies in response to Rain's comments about timelines, bubble dimensions, and making signals reach. "But yeah, we've definitely got to get you to Brainy." Since Brainy wasn't responding to hails, and Garth knows from bitter experience not to mess with Brainy while he's in the lab, because he's a) not invulnerable and b) not Clarkie, the Winathian rubs his chin. "Okay. If Brainy won't come to us... Booster, you wanna take her to Brainy?" Hey, at least Booster had a FORCE FIELD. Booster waves one hand, vaguely at Garth. "No, no... it makes sense. Anyway, if Brainy isn't available, what do you want me to do about it? Punch him until he pays attention? I'm being sarcastic," he adds, since Salu seemed to take one of his earlier jokes seriously. He tells Rain, "When I traveled here, I could see ... stuff. I'm not ... sure that variant timelines and other dimensions are completely different things. I think they might be related, but I really don't have the brain power to make sense of all of it." "Don't you dare," calls a voice from one of the transport tubes. Yeah: it's the one guy in purple and black who's not also green. Cos. "He's working on the data Grodd handed him. What's-- oh, hi." A look between them. Rain looks concerned. She rubs the back of her head. But she listens to Booster and nods. "That too, is possible. I'm not the best at it, really." And admittedly, she has an unfair advantage in the form of magic. "If it's - I can give you my cell phone number or something if this person is busy," She offers. "So, er, no one gets zapped or what have you." She fidgets. She's bad at handling getting zapped. "Hi there!" "Aw, Rokk," Garth grumps, shaking his head. "But this could be useful. Rain... Rain, this is Rokk. Rokk, this is Rain. Rain here says she's worked with interdimensional stuff, so I was thinking, you know, she should talk to Brainy." "I agree," concurs Booster, as Garth lays the information out for Rokk. "I mean, whenever I talk to someone about time streams and variant realities, it kind of matches up with what I saw, so... yeah." He gestures vaguely, indicating that if it correlates to his own experience, then it is clearly something to be taken into serious consideration. "Oh! Cos..." he snaps his fingers and gestures at Rokk. "By the way, I signed a contract with the Looker, Incorporated modeling agency, and afterwards I was talking with the owner. See, she's interested in having a few superhero models around, so she said... uh... how did she put it..." "If any of your superfriends have hot bodies and striking faces, I don't care if they're green," quotes Skeets, helpfully. "Yeah, that," Booster agrees. "Rain," greets the latest arrival cheerfully, offering his hand for a shake. He's cleancut and dark-haired, and it's just black jeans and a dark purple t-shirt he's wearing-- one that says Challengers on it in worn white lettering. He's also somewhat older than the others, and it shows the most in his eyes and in his bearing. "Rokk Krinn. Good to meet you. Call me Cos." Then he straightens and sticks his hands in his back pockets, taking a step back. "I might be able to at least get some of what you're talking about, even if I'm no Brainiac 5." And then he stops. FIVE YEARS AGO: Cos sits on his bed, red in the face as he hurriedly flips through a set of holos of Garth and Imra's Winathian Honeymoon. There is not one single scrap of clothing in any of the pictures. In the thirty-first century, where there ain't much in the way of taboo considering the mingling of species, this dude is like, the one prude in the entire universe. Well. He and his wife. He gestures away the omnicom screen, then calls out, "Here, your turn to get trolled by the Lightning Rings plantation." NOW: Cos stares at Booster. "Uh," he says. And he is now blushing furiously. "I can't stop anybody. Put a, a... an announcement or, uh. Something. In the bulletin." "Hi, Rokk," Rain waves over. She looks between them. There's a pause at Booster's modeling comment. She blinks. "Um. Right, I'm - not up to qualification there, but good luck to those who are," She smiles. She carefully accepts Rokk's hand. "Pleased to meet you, Cos." Pause. Who was it she met in the park then...? She looks confused a moment. There's a polite smile. "It's okay. I'm not sure what was going on, entirely. Something about interdimensional work. I know, with a power boost, that interdimensional phones were possible." Though, she pauses, as Cos stares at Booster. "Er. Oh my." "Oh... modeling?" Now Garth looks interested. "Are there going to be babes out there?" Frightening how he'd picked up 21st century slang. Must've been spending too much time talking with Clarkie. "C'mon, Rokk," Garth grins. "You wanna... what's wrong with you?" He tilts his head towards Cos, eyeing him suspiciously. "Did something naughty cross your mind? No way... even after having kids?" Booster looks faintly surprised, especially by Rokk's reaction. Then, he says, "Not for like... naked pictures. I told her I didn't do nudes." He rests his fists on his hips, looking faintly affronted that this assumption would be made. Then, he adds, "Posing in my underwear is fine, of course." Glancing at Rain, he says, as if to set her mind at ease, "I mean, when necessary and only for professional photographs." Uncertainly, he exchanges a look with Skeets. The little robot does what would be a head shake, if he were more than an essentially floating head. Booster moves on, telling Garth, "If you mean beautiful women, then yes, I mean I've done photoshoots with them. I'm sure I'll continue to do more, too." Rokk gives Garth a whitelipped look of DIAF for a half-second, fuelled by straight-up embarrassment, then clears his throat. "It's fine, Booster. Put up a post for it in the bulletin. Just don't get paid for using your powers to do heroic stuff and you're clear." He is completely ignoring Garth's second question, and he's still in the process of making himself not blush. Calmdown mode. "I'll think about conditions under which I'd say yeah sure, Garth. Thank you, Booster." For, you know, occupying Garth. Oh god. "So anyway. Rain. Yes. It's fine. So interdimensional phones, yeah? Like you could call the Phantom Zone or this reality's fifth dimension or Bgztl. Each reality has its own set other dimensions. There are groups of realities-- or timelines, and the relationships between the groups is fractal in nature," he says to her, shoulders a little hunched in at first; as he keeps going, his stance and cadence change, relaxing again. "You get your big polarizing events, and those start their own groups. Smaller events and outcomes branch off further. It's infinite. Usually, people have a harder time jumping out of their group of timelines, but most of us-- most of us don't come from the group that this history belongs to. So it's a bit awkward trying to figure out how to get back." "Sort of. It's originally made to talk to a more magical dimension, but I suspect similar rules apply," Rain offers. "It's likely doable," She offers. She listens for her part, nodding. "And I see. That must be really tough," She frowns. She seems sympathetic. She glances between them at the talking of modeling. Her eyebrows lift. "Huh? Oh. You're an adult. You can be naked if you wanna. But just be sure it's something that is acceptable to you and yours," She shrugs. "Keep in mind that my mom hides behind neopaganism and nudity is sort of a thing. Skyclad and all." She explains. So nudity stopped fazing Rain long ago. "It's more about it being a choice," She adds. She looks to Rokk. "That does make sense." She nods. "I think it would likely be a two part process at minimum. Locate the appropriate dimension and timeline, and attuning to it. That is - well, I mean, I'm fairly smart but I'm no great scientist," She admits. Rubbing his head, Garth stares at the exchange between Rain and Rokk, before running a hand through his hair. "I... you know what? I'm just gonna leave you in Rokk's hands," Garth says. "Booster, let me know when you're going. I want to check this place out. Meanwhile, I've got stuff to do." Like cat-proofing his room. "I'm..." Booster looks a little baffled and very quietly says, "But I'm not intending to be naked." Oh well, it hardly matters, really. "Don't worry, Cos. My contract is strictly for modeling, it has nothing to do with saving the day. But I'll post it, in case anyone else is interested in trying out, it pays well if you can endure the mental anguish." Booster looks cheerful again. He points a finger-gun Garth's way, telling him, "Next time I go in, I'll let you know so you can tag along." "And that's why we'd like you to talk to Brainiac 5," Rokk says with a laugh, "I get it. I mean, I know magic works just as well for it as science, because they arrive at the exact same point of manipulation even if they take different paths. But I'm not a scientist or a sorcerer. Thank all the gods there are." He takes... an iPhone he's skinned with an omni design... out of his pocket. "So yeah, give me your number and I can ask Brainy to call you when he comes back to the land of social interaction." Quick nod to Booster, then, and Rokk's entirely calm and over it now. "I'll want to ask you stuff about it later. Without jerks who'll never let me hear the end of it if they heard 'em." Hmm. Rain inclines her head a bit. "Sure thing," She will give Rokk her phone number. "And I guess. Some people consider magic cheating. I prefer to think of it as adjusting parameters or an equation to suit me," She shrugs and smiles. "Neat phone. I won't stick around too long and bother you. I have to take a dozen roses to someone later. Apparently a guy forgot his girlfriend's birthday and is terrible at dodging hurled shoes. I'm not sure how - oh, nevermind. Stay safe, okay?" She waves and smiles. "I'll see you guys around!" She seems quietly amused. "Sure thing, boss!" Booster cheerfully tells Rokk, giving him a casual albeit jaunty salute. He then turns to offer a handshake to Rain again, saying, "It was a pleasure to meet you, ma'am. I'm sure Salu will enjoy the sheep-strings you brought for her. Or... Methadone or possibly Brooklyn will enjoy them, at any rate. Take care." Category:Log